


Friends Don't Say Goodbye

by WhaleratSea



Category: Mumford & Sons (Band)
Genre: Banjo, Bass - Freeform, Don't cry too, Fluff, Guitar, I think you can explode reading this so beware, M/M, Music, Piano, Sad, Sex (said so), Smut (I'm serious), cuteness, enjoy pls, mumford and sons, no one dies I promise, pizzas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleratSea/pseuds/WhaleratSea
Summary: Goodbyes Hurt, They Always Do. And the scars you get from them take an eternity to heal.But for Winston Marshall... He'd say his Goodbye for Ted Dwane rather a painfully fun and pleasurable one.That's because his little secret broke into a million pieces after hiding it for 8 Years and at last, on the final day of them meeting together, the little thing they had for each other goes official. And oh, Stuff aren't going to look pretty once the two call each other lovers.Things Go Up, Things Go Down. That is also what Winnie would say about his Farewell for his best friend. But of course, everything they had for each other all this while only lasts for a Day, and what could Definitely go wrong?This is a story of how an 8-Year-Old Feeling turned into a 1-Day Paradise. And how a simple wish gets granted for a disturbingly Winnie-joy-filled cause.





	1. discomfort and hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm so glad to be finally putting out my debut Mumford & Sons fanfic online and God, I hope this contribution doesn't suck because... well, No one likes disappointments when we've all have been receiving them after everyone stopped posting Mumfics :/
> 
> Anyways, enough rambling and read on!
> 
> :D

No one knows about this. Not him, not Ben, not especially Marcus. Marcus's definitely going to freak out about it, no doubt. Ben might be cool about it but... still, he won't keep his mouth sealed from his best friend. And Ted... why the hell would I even tell him?

 

     "What's going on in the little Winnie world?" Oh God, his smile. Jesus, stay calm Winston. Ted kept looking at my hands fidgeting on one of Marcus' guitar picks. Damn it Winnie, don't keep him waiting.

 

     "Nothing," his eyes seem to have lost its' glow after I let those words out. Those blue wonders of him then averted towards the huge empty space in front — wires were everywhere, speakers and amplifiers looked as if they were dump from a truck, piled up in the middle. It was our jamming space. Not for long anymore though.

 

     "Come on, you can tell me anything," Ted tries one more time. What does he even want from me? Ugh, try not to overreact on this Winnie. Wait, maybe he wants my attention, or invite me to his place tonight. And then do whatever we want and— God, maybe it's me who wants _something_ from him. Jeez, as if that wasn't obvious.

 

     "You know me well Ted, I'm sure you know what's on my mind already," Woah, that's a nice cue given to him. Maybe he'll get it, finally. After all these years, does he feel the same towards—

 

     "Ah," his mouth turns into a sweet smile, lighting up his ever-beautiful blue eyes. "Let me guess, you have someone on your mind?" Close! Ted, you're close!

 

     He lets out a soft chuckle realising that I was blushing, fucking hell Winnie. My stomach feels like as if it was about to explode or something. And... Oh God, I could feel last afternoons' Mac and Cheese and some tea rising up in my throat. Don't ruin this with a puke you twat.

 

     "No— not entirely," his pretty smile stayed, all I could ever wish was this moment to last forever. Only me and him, finally alone. Feels like I'm the happiest man on Earth already! "But... yeah, guess you can say that"

 

     "Uh oh, sounds like someone's in Loveee," he does his derp face and nudges my arm, then cackles away. Stop being so fucking Adorable Ted. That did not Help with my tempt to puke, Gods be good.

 

     We then stayed in silence, listening to the cold air blowing around the entire room. Wish he didn't have to go, or at least... wish that I could follow him. But we both knew we can't, there's no possibility of that happening despite that Ted had booked his tickets for his flight back home tomorrow morning. And the only thing We could ever do now is let the silence say the words inside our ticking minds.

 

      I drop the guitar pick after satisfying my hands with it. I could feel that my body was burning – from the heat that came from the Man beside me and from all the thoughts and memories that run through my head.

 

     I remember sleeping for the first time in the small bunk with him. And the time I accidentally found him showering with the blinds open – God that was an awful sight at first. Also that moment when I pretended to be asleep – innocently and silently – catching ourselves snuggling close to each other during that cold, stormy night.

 

     But of course, it's all going to Come to an End soon. No more laughing, no more poking in the belly, no more scaring each other, no more catching ourselves looking at each other, no more him. Fucking hell, you should be the happy one Winnie.

 

     "So uh, Ted?" My heart was racing, hands all sweating from panic and anxiety.

 

    What if he doesn't like me? No, don't think it that way. Be optimistic, be the Winnie you've always been. That's it! My heart didn't think twice that it made me stood up, making Ted go wide-eyed and pushed him to the floor.

 

     "Yes, Winnie boy— oh Fu—" he falls to his back on the stage as he laughed in surprise. "Stop— Winston! Ah! My leg!" I was basically holding his right leg down with my knee that his expressions were far from pain nor laughter for words too describe.

 

     "I'm only gonna stop if you stay!" he rolls to either of his sides, left, then to his right, trying to evade my tickles and finally, he drops onto the lower side of the stage. Standing up and brushing off the dust from his coat that he wears everytime it was practice. The one that made him look attractively cool to me — dapperly cool... or whatever.

 

     He seems to be pretty satisfied hearing those words, slightly making his face do a small smile as his eyes gleamed a sad light.

 

     I'm sure it's one of those things you'd be very glad to hear from your best mate on a final meetup. Or a secret admirer in my case. I mean, 8 Years... Jesus, he should be feeling the same about this too, shouldn't he?

 

      Ted pursed his lips as he walked up slowly towards the main stage — to me. His eyes were on the floor the entire time, then his foot stopped directly in front of mine, fixing his gaze on me as a sigh came out.

 

      "Winnie," voice as soft as melody. "We both know how badly I'm willing to stay here — with you, with everyone," he puts a hand on my shoulder. "And it's the very first thing I've thought when I woke up today," God damn it Ted.

 

     "But, because I've promised everyone back home to return tomorrow – I mean, God, 8 Years separated from them, I'm sure they miss me a lot... Mum, Dad, Kate – and I've got my tickets home, tomorrow morning in case if you've been losing your mind about it, and I don't have to tell you this all the time to let you know that,"

 

     The feeling of the knot tying up inside my stomach and the need the puke is now gone. I didn't need to speak to tell him how I felt. The moment a few years ago when we all decided to call each other family was still fresh. What the hell even happened to that.

 

      Good Lord, I'm sure as hell going to miss him. Mornings won't ever be the same with just an empty spot beside me in bed, Afternoons would just be casual meet-ups with foreign faces that don't smile at my lame jokes, Evenings... it's just going to be a quiet ride home in the car, and Nighttime, guess Goodnights won't make me fall asleep as easily as Ted would do...

 

     He saw the tears welling up in my eyes, a warm smile came on and he immediately pulled me in to a warm, lovely hug. I could feel his hands grasping ever so tight around me – so nice, so, so nice.

 

     Everything turned warm — the temperature, the surrounding, my thoughts... feelings. I could sense Teds' warm skin against mine. Almost like the purest thing I've ever felt in this world. It was out of this world.

 

     "Feelin' better?" He spoke, then I felt myself smile. He pulled back as his hands were still on my shoulders.

 

     "Yeah..." he saw the weight in me, though he made an immediate 'aww' that he hugged me again, and this time, I could feel his heart beating.

 

     There's just something about him, he could make anything in my head go away. And not just that, even the atmosphere, he may be secretly a Wizard... or maybe it's just my mind. But seriously, no one else in the band could make me feel this way, except Ted and only Ted.

 

     Then the same thing happened again, it was calm, the air, Everything. His scent filled my nose — the same smell I wake up to pretty much every morning, the one I'll never get tired off for another hundred years. But it won't be, for tomorrow and the rest of my 3 Years.

 

     I don't get attracted to smells easily, but Ted was different. I'd say he smelled like a million Wheat and The Sun and a huge empty Field. Or... Home to be precise. A familiar, welcoming smell. Huh, guess I have a scent kink of him then.

 

      Ted suddenly made small stir behind my head and the very next thing I knew was his hot breath was against my ear, "Just know that we have another 8 more hours until tomorrow comes," he said and immediately pulled back with playful frown and brows raised. What did he mean by that?

 

     Though that completely didn't make sense at first, it sent chills down my spine, my eyes closed in warm pleasures — his deep voice, his words, his smell, his warmth, his body. Him. All against me. Those dirty thoughts were then instantly shook away.

 

     "So what?" I spoke as Ted turned his head just as he was about to pick up his stuff. "You're still gonna go home and spend another God-knows-how-long in there without me" he turns away for a moment from the thoughts inside his mind.

 

     But wait, what if I spend time with him this entire day? That'd be an awesome idea. Hold on, No... that will never happen. Ted doesn't like people to come over to his place, well, not this time because I'm sure his place would be a mess to find the right stuff to bring home tomorrow. Oh well, I still have Marcus and Ben to spend another few weeks from tomorrow anyways... Hopefully.

 

     "I will," he answered, walking over to the place we sat earlier on the stage and picks up his car keys. "But I'll be lonely without an annoying little brat, wouldn't I?" He wore a playful smile as he throws his keys towards me.

 

      What the hell just happened? And... he's letting me drive his car? No, no, no. This can't be happening. Everyone knows I'm a terrible driver. Or... maybe he's just letting me hold his keys for a while. Goodness Winnie, stay fucking Calm.

 

     "Wait, are you doing this for real?" he usually prefers to do his stuff alone, never in these 8 Years had he invited anyone over to help him with something. Well, a few times before but it was usually just some party or whatever the four of us decided to have. "I mean, you've never done this before, like, ever,"

 

      "Then what am I doing now then?" Don't smile— damn it Winnie. Fuck. Am I dreaming? I'm supposed to wake up now, sweet dreams don't last this long. No, no, wait. Am... I going to be his first? God, those lips and eyes of him, would be nice to... Agh, Don't dream too much Winnie.

 

     The fact that He's letting me drive, Inviting me over for maybe the first time, and everything that is happening — made me smile broadly. I immediately kept the keys inside my hoody and somehow wandered off somewhere in my mind and lost track of reality.

 

"Mate, you comin' or not?" He was already on his way out without me realising from fantasising of the many possibilities. I mean, it's every girls' dream of this situation to happen to them.

 

     Edward James Milton Dwane, what kind of girl in this world wouldn't fall for him?? Except... that I'm a guy and I'm Teds' best and closest friend. And anything could happen right now.

 

Anything... that is completely out of a dream.


	2. two : it's not a secret anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Winnie gets a little embarrassed when his good ol' T-Bear finally knows his infatuations with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I'm not sure if any of you from the mumfamily are even reading this but I'm REALLY, REALLY glad that you are! Technically that's because no one actually read Mumfics anymore and it's kinda sad to think about it but eh, whatever :P
> 
> Anyways, I'm back with a new chapter so yay, enjoy! :D

Good Lord, he looks so adorable even when he's standing still! With his godly curls, those blue oceans and... God, that beautiful face of him I– I— holy Shit Winston wake the hell up!

     Ted stood there for probably a few minutes already, waiting for any signs of response, waiting for me to at least show any signs of interest. Why wouldn't I join him? I mean, who the hell wouldn't want to be with him?

     "Yeah, yeah! Hold on!" I jumped off the stage and ran pass all the accessories – making sure not to step on any of them. At least most of mine and Teds' ones were kept already. Unlike the other lazy bastards of the group.

      If any single one of them even dare to ask for help, it's definitely a straight fucking no from me. There's no way in this world I'd be with them cleaning their mess up. It's their stuff, so their problem. Served them right for not packing it before heading out for food in the lunchroom.

      Ted then scooted off towards the door as I neared his spot at the Theatre exit.

      "Before we cause any trouble, I'm gonna tell Marcus and the rest that we're heading out first," he said excitedly as he held the metal door open for me to exit.

      "Being all Gentleman today eh, Mr. Dwane?"

      "You know," he pauses as he released the door from his grasp once I walked out. Suddenly he lets out a chuckle and turns to me. "I'm reconsidering about bringing you over,"

      "No— wait," Is he serious? Ugh, of course he isn't, he's just joking, God damn it Winnie. Just calm down. "Okay, right, right... I'll promise not to act crazy or weird or do anything stupid the entire time later,"

      "As if!" he rolled his eyes with a smile and walked off to the lunch room. Glancing back and forth everytime doing his stupid adorable dapper face like a child.

       What made him even more attractive is that... in an unrelated way, he decided to grow his beard, longer than usual. He looks like a tall bear — in a way to me — and God knows how many times I was infatuated with him recently.

      Thanks to Everyone who convinced him though, I suppose. Also for all those stupid imaginations made up inside my head. Those wild, wild imaginations of mine.

      Speaking of everyone, Me, and pretty sure others too, were kinda glad Markus — our old time manager who helped us got Babel finalised, which was after we played and recorded our final Live Studio Version of some songs today — got this place earlier than other renters.

      Everything about this place is perfect! — the rooms were spacious that we all would've made it as our bedrooms if we could. But silly Markus thinks that we won't be able to clean up after using them.

      Other than that, the building has this part where a huge window was placed and everything was so beautifully lit. Bet it even looks prettier at night, with the stars all shining up above, Ted would definitely love it. Almost as if it was a romantic scene... Eh, I'm dreaming too much again.

      "You're a bad pacer, aren't you?" Ted suddenly spoke up as I was looking around. Ah, the old sassy Ted, can't he see himself pace like it was the end of the world? In... a way I'm already quite worried off, but not like this.

      "It's your problem for having tall legs!"

      "So you're admitting that you're short now?" God damn it. It's always this stupid you're-short-and-I'm-tall thing and it's getting quite annoying.

      But he's Ted, I'll never get tired of his stupid remarks. Nonetheless, It's quite a nice thing between us, and I'd smack him if I could, even better, I'd smack him in the ass but... whatever. Not now, not yet.

      Suddenly, the smell of beer and what I hope are pizzas — could at least get a Slice before fucking away with Ted — wandered into my nose, Ted then raised his brows at me and let out an 'hmm' in excitement.

      The label 'Lunch Room' displayed on a door and we hustled near it.

      Without further do, Ted pushed the metal door open as a  swoosh of cool air blew against our face. There were Dozens of people were standing and holding their plates upon our eyes with Pizzas — Thank God! — who then turned their attention to us. "Hullo!"

      "Aye, there they are!" Ross, Teds' tech guy exclaimed with a beer in his hand, offering it to Ted. I smiled, leaning against the doorframe that made some crew members grow a little odd. I'm going to hangout with Ted Goddamnit. I'm not gonna spend some stupid time with you guys.

      "Oh, shit, right," Markus stood up after hearing Ted explain. The bigger man then gave Ted a warm hug, as well as some other crew members whose names I've already forgotten.

      After that, he hovered towards Marcus and Ben, leaning in a bit over for a little word with them. Ted scooted over at the food area and stole two slices of the Godly-food and smiled at me.

      Though my entire attention wasn't on Ted who was walking towards me at the exit — it was on Ben and Marcus, giving me some disturbing winks. Wait, do they know about... ah, I'm thinking too much again.

      Confused, I replied with an eye roll and quick smile. Then moved away from the door, letting Ted get out first. We turned to the left, towards the exit of the building. Our footsteps echoed around the white walls decorated with some posters of previous artists who'd performed here.

      There was The Beatles, – when did they even performed here? – some bands I could barely remember from my childhood that Dad had listened to his entire life, and that's pretty much it.

      "Alright, so where off to first?" Ted places an arm around me and playfully leans from side to side timely as if we were drunk. I had to push him a little harder to avoid myself getting squashed against the wall. And that's not a good thing when you're wearing a white shirt with a pizza in your hand. In all these crazy moments, it's when that one question struck my head. Why can't everyday be like this?

      Seriously, No, Winston. Everyday had always been like this, my head says. Beers, Music, Dancing, Stares, Glances and a Drunk Me on top of a table singing horribly.

      Everybody would say I was the heaviest Drinker out of all, but little did they know it was all for the laughs. Pfft, I was drunk?

      Slightly, of course. The actions — they're disguises for me to pull all the insane tricks and stuff I'd never do casually. I mean, would you sit on your best mates' lap and dance? Definitely not. Or... Hold their heads as if you were about to kiss them. Definitely fucking not too. It was just a plan to get closer to Ted. To see him, to feel him, to experience him.

      But now, he's finally all alone with me. And that means we can do anything we want — all without the need of alcohol and a drunk mess and fake laughs and those stupid things to evade embarrassment.

      "Lost inside the Winnie world again, huh?"

      "Nah, I was lost inside you," I tried not to smile and raised a brow in attempt to cool the worries that Ted has everytime I fall quiet.

      He does his derp face again and lets out a 'what?'

      "Jeez, calm down. I was implying on that you worry too much about me," The glass door with the 'Exit' sign isn't far now. "I mean, it's just you and me, what is there to stop us?"

      "Well, I'm just caring for my best friend, if that's too much to ask," Ted sounding all Emo, eh? Or maybe he's giving the cue... meh, Let's just try not spoil the lovely mood.

      "It's not," As stupid as both of us are currently, I pulled him closer by wrapping an arm against his waist and laid my head against him as we walked out on to the parking lot. "Look, you've been so nice to these past few years, and you've known so much of me,"

      He suddenly stopped and looked down. "And?" He questioned as he fixed his eyes on mine.

     He looked prettier underneath the gloomy clouds honestly. His eye fits the sky, his sight was very welcoming, his scent was lovely. He was the closest thing to having magic in my life.

     "And you don't have to ask me how I'm feeling all the time, you know how I feel when I'm with you. It's quite unexplainable what you have here between us but I know it's one of the best feelings in the world and I don't want this to end,"

      Everything is happening so fast, God. How the hell did we even end up in this situation in the first place? What if he— no, be optimistic. Ugh, he's gonna freak— stop. You're overthinking. Shit, Ted's not ready for this.

      "Oh, Winnie," he pulled me into a tight hug once more — pizzas all gone of course. But again, the same feelings and thoughts struck, the same one every night and day – tell him you love him, pull back and look into his eyes, touch his beard, caress it, kiss him.

      I could feel him, his breathing and everything. His skin, face, hair. Beard. It's all there, just waiting and tempted to be touched by me. Jesus, am I actually having a beard kink and getting aroused by my own friend?

      Well, of course you are, Winston. You've _dreamed_ of kissing him, touching him, having him. And have you ever thought of having Ted fuck you?

     "What?"

     "What?"

     "No, no. Say— say what you just said, having me... what?"

     "I— Wait. Holy shit... Oh God." You really fucked up Winnie. It's out, the truth's out! He's gonna avoid you, think that you're a freak. And Oh this is not gonna be good.

     Out of the blue, there's this smile on his face right after he pulled back, a grin. An _inviting_ one. Though he didn't move away, like how I would imagine when he finally knows about it. He stood there, waiting for something to happen while my head was buried in my hands.

     "It's not what you think, Ted! Please don't take it in the wrong—"

     "No, no! It's fine Winnie, calm down!" His hands were suddenly on my back, calming all the train of thoughts running. I gathered the courage to look at him straight in the eyes, making my heart skip a few beats. And God knows that's not a good sign when you're wearing sweatpants in public especially right in front of your... best-friend-crush.

     I couldn't even think of anything else that I forgot how to count, completely drowned inside his blue eyes and oblivious to the fact that he was waiting for me to calm down.

     But these next few words that came out of his mouth didn't need to be heard twice to make sure what I was hearing. And I swear, that it was at this moment, Ted and I were officially something we've been hiding from each other our entire life.

     "I mean... if you want to, of course, I wouldn't mind... having you over in bed tonight,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol cliffhanger as usual but yeah, I'm pretty sure you know what happens next in the upcoming chapter so reader discretion is advised :3
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading and hope you all have a good day! or night :)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh, Looks like someone needs more lol.
> 
> I'm just kidding, that was bad, wasn't it?
> 
> Oh well, Stay Tuned for more updates coming soon!
> 
> And seriously, please comment on what do you think about it because Im seriously into these guys and writing about them really helps with... stuff inside my head so make sure to comment and give it a kudos to show your support :D
> 
> As always, I'll be right here writing away so suggestions would be very welcomed :))


End file.
